


Rarepair Pride

by riddleinacapitalm



Series: a sense of pride [1]
Category: Hellboy (Movies), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pride, dunno how coupley they'll actually end up looking, each chapter is a different pairing, or just like pals being bros, pairings as chapter titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddleinacapitalm/pseuds/riddleinacapitalm
Summary: In which I celebrate Pride by doodling a bunch of rarepair couples





	1. steve rogers/pietro maximoff [liftoff]




	2. jessica jones/patricia walker [cuddles]




	3. prince nuada/john myers [a walk]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a casual stroll


	4. natasha romanoff / claire temple [coffee date]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nurse fishes Clint out of a dumpster one day and catches Nat's attention


	5. Loki x Merman Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is the last of his kind, living in the Asgardian ocean. Loki is Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way more effort than I was planning on this bc I love drawing tails


	6. steve x pietro [at the beach!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pietro is a hairy twink and no one can tell me otherwise

steve and pietro shittalking some avengers in the distance before they play a game of chicken


	7. barry/winn [titanic scene]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> barry and winn are kings of the world


	8. barry allen/harley rathaway [scooped up]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being scooped up by a guy clad in head-to-toe leather's a long-time fantasy of mine, so thanks."


	9. rogue/wanda maximoff [poster-style]




	10. loki x peggy carter [that one titanic moment]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a titanic inspired pic, request of @emaquin


	11. loki x prince nuada [bonding]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prince nuada and loki bond over their frustrating siblings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @Lagerthasheildmaiden for the suggestion!


	12. rogue/wanda maximoff [battle scene flirtation?]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last one! happy pride month, hope y'all tasted the rainbow.

i am considering **heavily** the idea of making a mini-comic of this.

**Author's Note:**

> find the art on [tumblr](http://riddleinacapitalm.tumblr.com/tagged/rarepair-pride)


End file.
